1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting error information from a communication system, and more particularly, to an Ethernet over synchronous digital hierarchy (SDH) system for transmitting error information through a SDH network.
The work was supported by the Information Technology (IT) Research & Development (R&D) program of the Ministry of Information and Communication (MIC) and the Institute for Information Technology Advancement (IITA) [2005-S-101-02, Multimedia QoS Routing Technology Development].
2. Description of the Related Art
An Ethernet network and a SDH network of a conventional Ethernet over SDH (EoS) system are logically separated from each other and thus, when an error occurs in any one of the Ethernet network or the SDH network, information on the error cannot be transmitted to the opposite network. That is, when data is transmitted by using the SDH network in order to ensure the quality and performance of Ethernet frame, if an error occurs in the SDH network, the error is processed by using an existing protection/restoration function of the SDH network.
However, in this case, the information on the error occurring in the SDH network is not transmitted to the Ethernet network so that the error cannot be processed from a linked part of the SDH network and the Ethernet network. Therefore, the protection/restoration function cannot be performed for the whole EoS system, the performance of the Ethernet frame cannot be ensured, and the networks cannot be efficiently managed.